Oha-Asa's Fault
by Nura Lau
Summary: Mungkin sebuah ramalan bisa meleset, bahkan Oha-Asa pujaan Midorima sekalipun. "Hari ini Cancer ada di peringkat atas dalam hubungan asmara nanodayo. Bukan berarti aku peduli dengan hal seperti itu." MidoKuro [Fic for FID #6] DL, DR! Happy reading aibo!


Kemarin, hari ini, bahkan mungkin besok bunyi ramalan selalu sama

Hal yang terjadi pun selalu sama

Kau selalu duduk di sana. Memperhatikan sesuatu

Bukan aku, tapi siapa?

Karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikanmu, membuatku tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku juga

Saat tersadar, hari yang selalu sama itu pun mulai berubah

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki<p>

Warning : Shonen-ai, miss typo, OOC, dll

Pair : MidoKuro

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Midorima<strong>

"_Ohayou! Hari ini Cancer sedang berada di urutan paling atas! Selamat untuk kalian~_

_Untuk menambah keberuntungan hari ini bawalah sebuah boneka beruang bersama kalian!_

_Dan untuk yang berzodiak Aquarius, hati-hati jika berpegian. Kata kunci untuk kalian hari ini adalah 'jatuh'! berhati-hatilah! Bawa sebuah sapu tangan biru muda sebagai lucky item kalian hari ini!_

_Selamat beraktifitas~"_

Pip

Layar TV yang tadinya menampilkan seorang wanita berpakaian nyentrik serba hijau langsung berubah menjadi hitam. Pemiliknya mematikan TV itu setelah mendengar ramalan untuk hari ini.

Pemuda bersurai hijau lengkap dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya tersenyum tipis. Dia segera berangkat menuju sekolah setelah mengambil boneka beruang kecil di meja nakas miliknya.

Ketika selesai berpamitan, Midorima segera menuju halte bus yang cukup dekat dengan rumahnya. Dia selalu berangkat sekolah seorang diri. Pernah ada teman satu sekolah yang menghampiri rumahnya, namun dengan dinginnya Midorima mengusir dengan alasan harinya akan kena sial jika dekat-dekat dengan orang asing.

Karena itulah, sampai saat ini belum pernah ada yang menjemput Midorima lagi.

Ah, kecuali satu orang―

"Shin-chan!"

―makhluk paling mengganggu bagi Midorima.

Mengganggu? Yang benar saja. Midorima itu tsundere.

"Berisik nanodayo," gumamnya seraya menaikan kacamatanya.

Takao termasuk orang yang pantang menyerah. Dia akan menjemput Midorima tepat ketika pemuda bersurai hijau itu tiba di halte. Itu, sih bukan menjemput namanya.

Bukannya Midorima percaya diri atau apa. Tapi dia sangat yakin kalau Takao pasti hanya ingin berangkat bersamanya.

Sekarang mereka berdua menunggu bus di halte seperti biasa. Takao masih saja berisik, Midorima berkali-kali mendengus mendengar cerita panjang lebar Takao.

Meski kelihatannya sangat cuek, tapi sebenarnya Midorima mendengarkan. Bahkan mengingatnya. Satu hal yang sangat sulit dilakukan seorang Midorima Shintarou adalah…

…menyatakan rasa sukanya.

Karena Midorima tahu, meski berkali-kali menghindar dari Takao, pasti pria raven itu akan selalu mengejarnya. Jadi Midorima tidak perlu takut―sampai saat ini. Mungkin Takao juga punya perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dan lagi-lagi sebuah 'gengsi' menutup erat mulut Midorima.

"Shin-chan! Busnya sudah datang, jangan melamun di situ," panggil Takao, satu kakinya sudah menginjak bagian dalam bus yang sudah terbuka.

Midorima tersadar dan langsung menghampiri Takao.

"Aku tidak melamun nanodayo," katanya kemudian masuk ke dalam bus, menatap punggung mungil Takao.

**Kuroko**

Rambut biru muda, bola mata bulat dengan warna senada. Sekilas dengan mata indahnya Kuroko Tetsuya―teman sekelas Midorima, yang entah Midorima kenal dengannya atau tidak―menatap dua pria yang baru memasuki bus.

Kuroko mengecilkan volume earphone berwarna hitam bergaris merah miliknya saat kedua orang itu mulai berjalan mendekat―mencari kursi kosong.

Kuroko tahu betul siapa Midorima, orang terpintar kedua di kelasnya setelah Akashi. Sifat Midorima yang menurutnya unik membuat Kuroko entah kenapa jadi tertarik. Dia ingin tahu tentang Midorima, dia yakin dibalik sifat tsundere Midorima pasti tersembunyi sesuatu.

Sengaja Kuroko melirik ke kursi di seberangnya, tempat Midorima dan Takao duduk sekarang. Takao duduk di dekat jendela sehingga memudahkan Kuroko untuk bisa melihat Midorima lebih jelas dan mulai mengobservasi pria pemuja Oha-Asa itu.

Sebuah lengkungan tipis tertera di bibirnya saat menatap benda yang digenggam erat Midorima. Di yakin kalau boneka beruang itu pasti lucky item Midorima hari ini.

Dengan melihat, kau akan memahami. Itulah kata-kata yang selalu terngiang di telinga Kuroko.

Bus mulai berjalan. Kuroko menutup perlahan matanya, mendengar percakapan antara Midorima dan Takao. Terbesit rasa iri dalam dirinya.

Setelah lama memperhatikan, akan ada saatnya ketika kau ingin berbicara dengannya.

Tapi apa yang harus dibicarakan?

Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat Kuroko kebingungan dalam wajah datarnya.

**Midorima**

Midorima tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikannya. Atau bahkan dia tidak ingin menyadarinya? Pikirannya masih sibuk mencerna tiap kata yang dilontarkan Takao. Kadang Midorima sendiri bingung, kenapa pemuda raven di sebelahnya sangat suka bicara?

"Shin-chan, apa kau mendengar ceritaku barusan?" tanya Takao.

"Tidak nanodayo," jawab Midorima secuek yang dia bisa. Dia mendengarkan, tentu saja.

Takao hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sial. Melihat Takao memberengut begitu membuat Midorima sulit menahan diri supaya tidak melakukan hal-hal yang sulit dipercaya.

Untunglah dengan harga diri yang begitu tinggi, Midorima bisa menahan dirinya.

Bus berhenti.

Namun bukan di halte dekat sekolahnya. Seorang nenek tua renta memasuki bus dengan gerakan lambat. Dia menengok ke segala arah mencari kursi kosong. Meski harga diri Midorima tinggi, namun jika membiarkan seorang nenek tua berdiri sampai tujuannya adalah hal yang memalukan.

Tepat ketika Midorima mau bangkit untuk mempersilahkan nenek itu duduk―

"Silahkan."

―dia didahulukan oleh pria bersurai biru muda yang dia sendiri baru sadar kalau pemuda itu duduk berseberangan dengannya.

Akhirnya, setelah memperhatikan orang itu beberapa saat, Midorima tahu kalau orang itu sekelas dengannya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko pun berdiri. Nenek itu duduk di kursinya dan melempar senyum tanda terima kasih. Kuroko hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Kuroko berdiri tanpa berpegangan karena tangannya sibuk mengotak-atik mp3. Sehingga tepat saat bus berjalan, dia terjungkal ke belakang.

Reflek Midorima yang berada di dekat Kuroko menangkap pemuda itu sebelum kepala Kuroko menghantam keras lantai bus.

Kuroko hanya memejamkan matanya. Midorima tertegun sebentar, sebelum pada akhirnya mengedipkan mata berkali-kali saat bola mata biru langit milik Kuroko mulai terlihat.

**Kuroko**

Kuroko membuka perlahan matanya. Bukan sakit yang dia rasakan namun sebuah tangan hangat yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Tangan Midorima.

"Ah, terima kasih," kata Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

Midorima melepaskan pinggangnya, kemudian menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak merosot.

"Aku menolongmu bukan berarti aku peduli padamu nanodayo," kata Midorima dengan suara berat miliknya.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum. Dia sudah tahu Midorima akan mengatakan hal itu―berkat pengamatannya. Midorima kembali duduk. Kuroko akhirnya berpegangan, dia cukup trauma. Mungkin kejadiannya kali ini akan mengingatkannya agar selalu berhati-hati.

Sekaligus mengingatkannya dengan sesuatu yang menurutnya hebat.

Dia bicara dengan Midorima.

Meski hanya percakapan singkat, tapi dia sudah selangkah lebih maju. Kejadian hari ini akan diletakan di memori baik atau buruk, dia sendiri tidak tahu.

**Midorima**

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya dia tiba di halte dekat sekolah. Midorima turun dari bus, diikuti Takao di belakangnya. Ketika sudah ada di halte Midorima kaget melihat seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ada di sana.

"Miyaji-senpai?"

Dia yakin betul kalau rumah Miyaji sangat dekat dengan sekolah, lalu kenapa dia ada di halte?

"Yo, Midorima," sapa Miyaji lalu pandangannya dia alihkan kepada Takao. "Dan hai Kazunari."

Situasi ini sangat Midorima tidak mengerti. Miyaji memanggil Takao dengan nama depannya yang Midorima sendiri pun―sebagai teman dekat―tidak melakukannya. Pasti semua orang tahu, Midorima tidak melakukan itu karena harga dirinya yang terlewat tinggi.

"Hai, Miyaji-senpai," sapa Takao, pelan.

Midorima sadar, meski hanya sedikit wajah Takao memerah.

Mungkin Oha-Asa kali ini ingin bermain-main dengannya. Mananya yang nasib baik? Yang didapatnya kini adalah sebuah kenyataan buruk.

**Kuroko**

Kuroko turun dari bus paling akhir. Dia kira Midorima sudah meninggalkan halte tapi ternyata belum. Midorima di sana dengan dua orang lainnya.

Hanya dengan jarak beberapa meter Kuroko memperhatikan Midorima, dia terkejut. Mungkin ini kali pertamanya melihat ekspresi Midorima seperti itu. Berkat pengalamannya mengobservasi dia jadi tahu berbagai ekspresi orang lain, meski orang itu berusaha keras menyembunyikannya.

Hal itu juga berlaku bagi Midorima.

Midorima dengan ekspresi kecewa membuat Kuroko tertegun.

* * *

><p><strong>Midorima<strong>

Seperti biasa, Midorima selalu mendengarkan ramalan Oha-Asa sebelum berangkat sekolah. Oha-Asa mengatakan dia dalam peruntungan yang terbaik.

Sejak kejadian kemarin, dia jadi sulit fokus pada pelajarannya. Berkali-kali dia ditegur karena melamun. Hari ini dia harus menghela napas kecewa lagi karena tumben Takao tidak menjemputnya di halte.

Ketika di dalam bus dia duduk sendirian.

**Kuroko**

Bingung.

Baru pertama kali Kuroko melihat Midorima berangkat sendirian. Biasanya dia bersama temannya yang bernama Takao. Mungkin lebih dari teman. Karena Kuroko bisa merasakan tatapan Midorima melembut ketika menatap orang itu. Tatapan yang tidak akan diberikan pada orang lain―termasuk dirinya.

Rasanya aneh kalau sudah kenal dan pernah bicara tapi masih saja saling diam seperti itu. Kuroko memutuskan untuk menegur Midorima yang berseberangan kursi dengannya.

"Midorima-kun," panggil Kuroko. Midorima pun menoleh. "Tumben tidak berangkat bersama temanmu."

Midorima menatap Kuroko sebentar Kuroko. "Bukan urusanmu nanodayo."

Dingin. Seperti biasa.

Memilih diam, Kuroko memasang earphonenya. Dia tahu kalau Midorima sedang tidak diganggu hari ini.

**Midorima**

Rasanya kesal sekali ketika ada orang yang menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya.

Apa lagi kalau yang menanyakan hal itu adalah orang yang baru pertama kali bicara dengannya kemarin. Pikirannya terus berputar pada Takao hingga bus pun berhenti tepat di halte sekolah.

Ketika turun Midorima tidak terkejut―bahkan sudah menduganya. Takao di sana bersama Miyaji. Saling tertawa satu sama lain. Cara Takao menatap Miyaji agak berbeda dengan kalau pemuda raven itu menatapnya. Ada tatapan hangat di sana.

Midorima terus berjalan menuju sekolah tanpa menegur Takao ataupun Miyaji.

Kali ini Oha-Asa berbohong lagi padanya? Dia merasakan kalau dirinya sedang terpuruk pada peringkat paling bawah.

**Kuroko**

Akhirnya Kuroko tahu―meski belum begitu yakin―kenapa Midorima memasang wajah kecewa kemarin dan kenapa hari ini dia berangkat sendiri.

Dia turun dari bus, menatap punggung Midorima yang mulai menjauh. Pandangannya dia edarkan menuju dua orang yang tengah tertawa di sisi lain halte.

Takao sudah bersama orang lain ternyata.

Cepat atau lambat, tiap orang pasti akan lelah kalau terus diabaikan. Itu yang Kuroko pikirkan tentang Takao. Karena dia selalu memperhatikan Midorima pasti pandangannya juga tidak lepas dari Takao dan bagaimana cara pemuda itu mengejar Midorima.

Sikap Midorima seperti itulah yang ―mungkin―membuat Takao berpaling?

Ah, Kuroko hampir lupa kalau dia tidak perlu ikut campur urusan orang lain. Yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini adalah memperhatikan.

* * *

><p><strong>Midorima<strong>

Apa kali ini dia harus mendengarkan Oha-Asa lagi?

Wanita nyentrik itu mengatakan kalau hari ini zodiak Cancer sedang dalam peruntungan yang terbaik. Haruskah Midorima mempercayai itu lagi? Mungkin karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Midorima tetap mendengar ramalan Oha-Asa tiap pagi.

Sekarang dia duduk di bench di pinggir lapangan. Keringat mengalir dari sudut pelipisnya. Hari ini baru saja dia selesai latihan basket.

Dia menenggak air mineralnya kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya menuju bangku penonton. Ah, dugaannya tepat. Takao ada di sana, melambaikan tangan penuh semangat ke arahnya.

Benarkah?

Baru saja Midorima bisa berbangga diri suara dari belakangnya mengusik telinganya.

"Lihat! Takao melambaikan tangannya ke arahmu!"

Midorima menoleh dan mendapati kapten tim basketnya―Otsubo Taisuke―yang sedang merangkul Miyaji.

Miyaji hanya menggaruk pipinya kikuk. Lalu tersenyum ke arah Takao yang berdiri di kursi penonton. Menghela napas berat, Midorima akhirnya keluar dari lapangan indoor untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Hari ini dia sial lagi bukan? Kenapa Oha-Asa suka mempermainkannya belakangan ini?

**Kuroko**

Berawal dari memperhatikan lalu tertarik. Mungkin itu yang Kuroko rasakan saat ini. Dia tahu hari ini akan ada latihan basket dan dia juga tahu Midorima selalu datang untuk latihan. Karena itulah dia sendiri akhirnya paham kenapa kakinya membawanya ke lapangan basket.

"Midorima-kun," sapa Kuroko agak terlonjak saat Midorima keluar dari lapangan. Kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kau lagi," gumam Midorima. "Ada apa nanodayo?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengan Midorima-kun," kata Kuroko to the point.

**Midorima**

Kenapa orang di depannya bisa bicara sefrontal itu? Kalau Midorima pasti tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu meski dia ingin.

Apa dia harus menerima ajakan Kuroko? Kalau di kelas Midorima jarang bicara pada Kuroko begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka seperti memiliki dunia masing-masing.

"Baiklah nanodayo. Tapi jangan lama-lama aku sibuk." Midorima akhirnya setuju.

Kuroko pun tersenyum puas. Midorima mulai berjalan ke tempat yang sekiranya bagus untuk mengobrol. Kuroko mengikuti di belakangnya. Midorima tidak akan pernah sadar kalau Kuroko selalu menatap punggungnya karena dia tidak pernah menoleh ke belakang.

Sama halnya dengan Takao. Dia tidak akan pernah sadar perhatian Kuroko karena dia sendiri selalu memperhatikan pemuda raven itu―untuk saat ini.

**Kuroko**

Kuroko sendiri tidak menyangka Midorima akan setuju dengan ajakannya. Mereka berjalan menuju belakang gedung sekolah, tempat paling nyaman untuk bersantai. Midorima memang punya selera bagus―menurut Kuroko.

Mereka duduk di rerumputan tipis.

"Aku selalu memperhatikan Midorima-kun," kata Kuroko, memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

Midorima hanya mendelik singkat, tidak menanggapi.

"Apa Midorima-kun menyukai Takao-kun?" mungkin pertanyaan Kuroko kali ini bisa menarik perhatian Midorima.

"Tidak," jawab Midorima singkat.

"Jangan berbohong."

"Aku tidak bohong nanodayo."

"Aku tahu kalau Midorima-kun berbohong."

Akhirnya Midorima menyerah dengan sifat keras kepala orang di sebelahnya. Kuroko tersenyum tipis penuh kemenangan.

"Lalu, apa Midorima-kun menyerah begitu saja?"

**Midorima**

Pertanyaan itu sukses menohok Midorima. Dia memang terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menyerah. Dia hanya menunduk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

"!"

Dia sedikit mendongak ketika Kuroko mengusap pelan bahunya. Rasanya sangat menenangkan, seperti seluruh beban pikiran tentang Takao lenyap begitu saja.

Midorima bisa merasakan tangan Kuroko begitu kecil.

"Sejak kapan kau memperhatikanku nanodayo?" tanya Midorima, sedikit kecewa ketika tangan Kuroko terlepas dari bahunya.

"Sejak awal," jawab Kuroko.

Sejak awal itu sejak kapan? Jawaban dari Kuroko sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku?" tanya Midorima penasaran.

"Karena aku tertarik dengan Midorima-kun."

Alasan konyol. Tertarik? Kuroko tidak sedang menyatakan cinta kan?

**Kuroko**

Rasanya begitu menyenangkan bisa berbicara pada orang yang menarik perhatianmu. Kuroko juga merasakan hal yang sama. Saat seperti inilah yang sudah dia tunggu-tunggu sejak lama.

* * *

><p><strong>Midorima<strong>

Oha-Asa mengatakan kalau hari ini Cancer ada di peringkat paling atas (lagi). Peruntungan paling tinggi ada pada asmaranya. Midorima mulai bingung harus percaya atau tidak. Ah, mungkin kali ini Oha-Asa benar-benar serius.

Saat perjalanan menuju halte Midorima teringat obrolannya dengan Kuroko kemarin. Tentang apakah dia akan menyerah begitu saja? Midorima tidak ingin menyerah untuk kali ini. Dirasa hari ini ramalan baik berpihak padanya, Midorima memutuskan untuk menyatakannya pada Takao.

Kalau dilihat baik-baik, Takao dan Miyaji belum menjalin hubungan serius. Soalnya terlihat dari sikap mereka berdua.

Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Midorima memilih untuk melakukan hal paling memalukan dalam hidupnya.

Menyatakan cinta.

Meski memalukan, itu akan lebih baik dari pada menyesal, kan?

**Kuroko**

"Hari ini Cancer ada di peringkat atas dalam hubungan asmara nanodayo. Bukan berarti aku peduli dengan hal seperti itu."

Kuroko nyaris tersandung mendegar perkataan Midorima. Saat ini mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju sekolah. Sejak kejadian kemarin, Midorima menjadi lebih terbuka padanya.

"Jadi, Midorima-kun ingin menyatakannya pada Takao-kun?" tanya Kuroko hati-hati. Entah kenapa mungkin dia merasa agak kecewa?

"Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu nanodayo, kurasa aku akan melakukannya karena kau yang bilang." Sahut Midorima dengan ke-tsunderean khasnya.

Kuroko merasakan sedikit perasaan menyesal karena mengatakan hal itu pada Midorima.

Langkahnya terhenti karena Midorima berhenti tepat di depannya. Hidung Kuroko hampir menabrak punggung Midorima kalau saja refleknya kurang bagus.

Kuroko segera berdiri di sebelah Midorima untuk mengetahui kenapa Midorima tiba-tiba berhenti. Dan pemandangan yang dia lihat adalah pemandangan yang paling tidak ingin Midorima lihat.

Takao dan Miyaji, berpelukan.

**Midorima**

Midorima membeku seketika. Pemandangan di depannya membuatnya mengetahui satu hal. Takao sudah pasti mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan senpai-nya.

Untunglah Midorima adalah orang yang mudah mengendalikan emosinya. Dengan gerakan menaikkan kacamata khasnya, Midorima berlalu―mengabaikan mereka. Dia tidak tahu ke mana kakinya akan melangkah yang jelas ke mana pun asalkan jangan di sana―tempat Takao berada.

Dia terus berjalan dengan langkah lebar, mengabaikan Kuroko yang berusaha keras menyamai langkahnya. Jadi inikah yang namanya penyesalan? Sangat menyesakkan.

"Midorima-kun!"

Panggilan yang terus dia dengar dari tadi akhirnya mengusik Midorima. Dia segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Kuroko.

Dapat terlihat Kuroko menatap iba padanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Midorima menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu kecil Kuroko. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh mungil itu sedikit tersontak karena perbuatannya.

"Katakan sesuatu," kata Midorima akhirnya.

"A―apa?"

"Apapun. Jangan membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh."

Jelas sekali Midorima terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang baru patah hati. Dia membulatkan maniknya saat tangan kecil Kuroko mengelus pelan punggungnya.

"Aku menyukai Midorima."

Midorima tersontak kaget dan mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Kuroko. Ditatapnya pemuda bersurai biru muda itu serius.

Suka? Begini ternyata rasanya disukai seseorang. Sangat menenangkan, tapi apakah Kuroko benar-benar menyukainya? Bisa jadi Kuroko mengatakan itu karena dia menyuruh Kuroko bicara. Dan hal itulah yang terpintas di pikiran Kuroko.

"Jangan bercanda, nanodayo." Midorima bergumam pelan.

Kuroko hanya menggeleng pelan, lalu digenggamnya kedua tangan Midorima. "Aku serius, Midorima-kun."

Midorima bisa merasakan hangat di sana. Pikiran soal Takao hampir lenyap dalam benaknya.

Mungkin Oha-Asa benar kali ini soal ramalan Cancer, kalau hari ini adalah peruntungan baik bagi asmaranya. Ah―atau mungkin Oha-Asa sudah benar sejak awal?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Berakhir dengan tidak elitnya. Ini fic khusus untuk meramaikan FID. Saya memilih cerita ini karena lambang cancer itu 69, entah ini masuk ke promt-nya atau tidak. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Happy Fujo/Fudan Independence Day, minna!**

_Review with your Persona!_


End file.
